


The sun is bright,but you are brighter

by embertomyflame



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embertomyflame/pseuds/embertomyflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are on a break but not a 'ross and rachel' break an actual 'no more harry and louis' break which has just about sent everyone around the bend.</p><p>OR<br/>a fic where Harry and Louis break up,Nick is a saint and life goes on</p><p>because when you're in love do you question anything?or is love just accepted and the love is just taken not given</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sun is bright,but you are brighter

its 4am and Harry can't sleep. He's in Nicks house,because lately when _isn't_ he,he sleeps here he eats here he does _everything_ here. you could say he was avoiding home but really he was avoiding the _person_ at home, _Lou._

They hadn't spoken for two weeks now and, Harry mused, it was the longest they hadn't spoken, or been together since the x factor.That would probably explain why Harry felt and looked a mess, bags under his eyes unwashed hair, even Nick had commented on it. Nick had actually banned him from going until he washed, because it wouldn't be fair to the paps to smell him, something which Harry had to agree with but washing was effort and he was used to being crammed in a shower with lou until he couldn't think straight and everything was _louislouislouis._

It's too hard, everything about this 'break' or whatever this is, it is too hard and Harry wants Louis, and oh. He's crying again. He's cried a lot lately, so his eyes are sunken but also red and puffy and he looks like a shadow of his former self. He hasn't spoken to anyone from the band, his boys, Liam had come around because it would be liam _of course_ its Liam who couldn't bare the thought of no _LouisandHarry_ but Harry had refused to see him and Nick had sent Liam away, which probably hadn't put Nick in anyone's good books but then-was he ever?

It had started two weeks ago, Louis was out with eleanor. He'd been with Lou now for 4 years and Louis had been with eleanor supposedly for two and Harry didn't understand why she hadn't gone away yet.it wasn't fair, it had never been fair and Harry himself had refused to publicly date anyone for about a year and a half now which only fueled larry stylinson rumours but made him feel better for being honest but _louis_ ws still scared and it was fucking annoying because there's only so long you can pretend you aren't with someone and watch them go out with someone whose acceptable.it hurtds.

And Louis had _promised_ he wouldn't stay out too long, he was going to the theater and was actually excited and even though Harry hadn't wanted to be, he was excited for Louis because he knew he adored the theater and he wasn't allowed to take Louis himself, apart from the times they went under cover which was _stupid_ but better than nothing. so maybe he shouldn't have been surprised that Louis stayed out until 3am but he didn't. He'd stayed up and waited until he was half asleep, rubbing sleep out of his eyes sitting up in one of Louis's t shirts and Louis had wandered in, completely wasted with _eleanor_ in tow. And Harry didn't understand. She never stayed, _ever_. And Louis had been surprised Harry was there, and Harry didn't understand he was Louis's boyfriend why was he acting like they were close friends instead of _lovers_.And Louis had looked at him and then went into the spare room with eleanor,and Harry just sat and stared beyond shocked beyond feeling absolutely anything and he just didn't, he just couldn't do anything about it apart from watch. Louis came out the room with a drunken giggle and a bounce in his step, but he had only been in there 5 minutes at least and for a supposed love affair even Harry had to give it to him, he was not that fast.And Louis had just watched Harry, who was just staring back at him. And Louis had gone and gotten a blanket and slept on the couch that night, which Harry didn't even question because when you're in love do you question anything?or is love just accepted and the love is just taken not given

God,did he love Louis. He loved Louis more than anything and anyone and always would.It was that rare love you read about in books or watch in your grandparents, or watch in a movie and want to experience, want to have it but you never think you will. so finding your soulmate at 16 was unexpected, but lovely. it had been lovely growing up with Louis, experiencing everything with Louis but now. now Harry wasn't so sure.because it's always been Louis and how is he supposed to just forget him it doesn't make sense it won't work out he just can't do it and ohhh he's definitely crying now.

He's sat at the window now, watching Nick's sleeping form. Nick who has been far too kind and gone way beyond his friendship duties for Harry. Buttering his friends up so they'd accept Harry, taking Harry to work with him and now letting him hide out in his house and cuddling him to sleep even though Harry is _sure_ he must smell worse than off milk or something worse.

He can hear his phone ringing, which is annoying because he threw it somewhere a week ago and hasn't looked for it since so how is it still on and why is Louis ringing. because it has to be Louis it can't not be.which also raises the question of why Harry is searching for the phone. searching for the phone to speak to louis even though he threw it so he wouldn't speak to Louis. Life has funny turns, doesn't it really.

 

he finds the phone, looks at Nick, who would be dissapointed but he just has to know and ohh.Its not Louis,its eleanor......

 


End file.
